


Amazing Grace (How Sweet The Sound)

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Grace Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has the idea to tease and edge you with his grace while you go about your normal day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Grace (How Sweet The Sound)

**Author's Note:**

> So happy that my math final is over that another fic happened. Couldn’t help it. #sorrynotsorry (And I’m going to hell for the title. Yeah, it’s named after the hymn)

You stirred slightly awake in Cas’ arms. You loved sleeping with him. Since he didn’t sleep, you always woke up with him stroking your hair gently, or rubbing small circles along your skin. As you woke up, Cas turned on the lamp next to your bed. You blinked the sleep from your eyes and moved closer to him.

 

“Good morning.” He muttered. You pulled away from him and stretched.

 

“Good morning.” You responded. You felt his grace brush over you. You moved across the bed and climbed out, Cas watching you.

 

“I have an idea.” Cas said as you pulled clothes out of your dresser. You glanced at him over your shoulder.

 

“You’re ideas scare me sometimes.” You commented as you tugged your jeans on. Cas smiled at you. You watched him consider his next words carefully.

 

“How much to you know about edging?” You froze with your shirt half over your head trying to wrap your head around his idea.

 

“So you just want to stay in here all day? Cas, I told Sam I’d help him finish that research – I told you that yesterday. We’ve been working on it all week.” You started as you finished dressing. Cas smiled at you.

 

“No, I think you can continue research with Sam. I am, however, going to use my grace.” You pulled your shirt down into place and looked at him. Then you felt it. His grace ran across your body, it felt just like his fingers as they ran down your arms and then across your chest and down and around your ribs. Then it disappeared.

 

“Like that.” He explained simply as he climbed out of the bed. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head as he passed you on his way out of the room.

 

“This is going to be fun.” He said. You groaned good-naturedly as you followed him out the door.

 

You sat down for breakfast across from Cas. Dean looked at you weirdly. Normally, you sat next to each other – trying not to be obvious, but holding hands under the table.

 

“What’s with the -?” You just shook your head at Dean. Cas sat back in his chair watching you carefully as Sam passed you a cup of coffee to go with your cereal. You watched Cas suspiciously as you sipped your coffee. And then you felt it again. His grace moved up your legs slowly. The way he could touch you – it was like he could touch you as if your clothes were gone. Unimpeded, his “fingers” moved up your legs making you squirm slightly. You unconsciously pressed your legs together, but it was as if you hadn’t. Cas could still get in. His grace changed so it felt just like his fingers, those fingers that you had come to know so well. He traveled closer to your center. You felt him reach your center and he found your clit. You jumped slightly at the contact. You looked at Sam and Dean hoping they didn’t notice. His grace started moving slowly, small circles around you. You wanted to groan, but bit down hard on your lip and brought your coffee up to your lips. You were squirming under his touch; he was watching so carefully, so intently. And then it faded. You set down your mug and swirled your cereal in the bowl. As you went to take a bite, Cas moved his grace back immediately finding your clit. You nearly dropped your spoon back into the bowl, but you still banged it on the side of the bowl. Dean looked at you strangely. You just shook your head at him. His grace kept pushing you back to the edge before pulling away. Finally, you had finished your breakfast and pushed your empty bowl. Sam looked over to you.

 

“You ready to get going on that research?” You nodded as you felt Cas’ grace fading. Everyone stood up from the kitchen and moved to the library, Dean taking his coffee with him. You sat down next to the pile of open books that you had left the day before. Sighing, you pulled your notebooks closer and got started. Cas and Dean sat at the other end of the table; they’re head leaning together. Cas was whispering something to Dean. You glared at him, wondering what he was talking about before burying your head in the research. For almost an hour, Cas left you alone. When you glanced over, you saw Dean smirking slightly.

 

“Cas, did you tell Dean what you’re doing to me?” You prayed to him. You saw him nod slightly. You rolled your eyes at him. Cas had always been very open with Dean about your sex life. Dean had mentioned Cas often coming to him for advice. You had always laughed it off as your awkward little angel. So this didn’t come to much of a surprise that they had talked about Cas’ game. Your attention was pulled away as Sam started writing on a slip of paper.

 

“Y/N, you mind grabbing this book for me?” He said sliding the paper to you. You were slightly disoriented pulling your mind away from what Cas had been doing to you.

 

“Yeah, sure.” You mumbled and slid your chair away from the table. You grabbed the paper and walked over to the bookshelves. As soon as you were out of sight, you felt it again. This time, it wasn’t like his fingers. You gasped and braced yourself on the shelves as you felt his grace push into you shaped exactly like his cock.

 

“Cas,” You gasped, knowing he could hear you at least in your prayer. You shuddered slightly as his grace cock started moving, fucking you without even touching you. You bit down on your hand to keep from moaning. You were practically doubled over as his graced moved slowly, but firmly. And then it disappeared. You were breathing heavy as Sam called for you making sure you were okay. You grabbed the book he had asked for and passed it to him when you returned to the table.

 

“Problems, Y/N?” Dean asked teasing slightly. You glared at him, which just made him smirk more. It continued like that for the rest of the day. Cas fucked you when you took a break for lunch. He teased you while you kept working with Sam and nearly drove you to the edge over and over again. You hated to admit you were on the edge of breaking when Sam and Dean both decided they were finally headed to bed. You were at the point of not being able to think straight when you grabbed Cas by the tie and drug him to your room. As soon as you were there, you pushed his jacket off his shoulders. You pushed him hard on the chest and down onto the bed.

 

“Fuck me, Cas. I can’t take it anymore just fuck me.” You groaned as you tugged at your shirt ripping it over your head. You tore your bra off and tugged down your jeans quicker than you had ever before. You stood at the end of the bed Cas looking up at you from his spot.

 

“Clothes off, now.” You ordered. He shrugged and with a snap, his clothes disappeared. Normally you’d complain about him zapping his clothes away, but he had been teasing you so much throughout the day. You practically jumped on him and he flipped you over and pushed into you in one smooth motion. Your arms wrapped around his back and you pulled him close to you. He knew exactly what you wanted, as he started moving in you. His cock filled you so much better than his grace. His grace was amazing, but Cas himself was earthshattering. His every thrust, every motion was exactly what you needed. And you needed him with every fiber of your being.

 

“Castiel,” You gasped.

 

“I know,” He whispered. “I feel it too.” You had always felt a deep connection to Cas. To say you loved him wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. And the look in his deep blue eyes, he felt it too.

 

“I know.” He muttered again. His grace moved over you again. This time, he didn’t tease you. This was loving. This was showed you the parts of him that you couldn’t see, the sides that he wanted you to see but never could.

 

Finally, you were coming, both of you. You had expected your climax to be quick and hard, but it wasn’t. You both came like a summer thunderstorm - long and rolling, gentle and perfect. Even after, you clung to him and he held you close. He rolled you both to the side and kept you close.

 

“I love you.” He whispered to you. You looked up at him.

 

“I love you, too.” You said. You buried your face into his chest.

 

“As amazing as that was,” you murmured. “Today has been torture.”


End file.
